Is This Love?
by LittleMoonPie
Summary: Leah has found her mate, just as Clementine has found her reason to live and become more than herself. Science had a hand in making Clementine a wolf, but how? Together these girls will go far, but how far is too far? Vampires, wolves and imprinting has made the world turn upside down for the wolf pack. Warning- M Rating, super sweet LEMON FEM/FEM dirty smut inside, BEWARE


Clementine/Leah lemon

Pain made my eyes fill with tears, I could endure it, but for how much longer I was not sure. My jaw had slammed shut the second the first wave of agony had rocked my body. A soft moan slipped through my teeth as I pressed my face into my pink pillow. Trying desperately to force myself to get up and move as I suddenly felt nauseous.

I had been sick recently, bed-ridden for nearly two days with a fever of nearly 109F. I knew I was dying. How my brain was coping with the heat of my overcooked brain would have shocked me if I had been able to think properly.

Suddenly a ripping sound filled my ears as I felt my body grow exponentially. As quick as the pain had come, it disappeared. A strange whine slipped out of my lips as I slowly stood and shook my head.

'Why the hell am I short?' Was the first thought that made sense in my head. Tilting my head down I stared stunned as I looked down at two white and tan paws. I blinked stupidly as I tried to make sense of what I was seeing. Shifting my weight back I hesitantly lifted a paw. Four shiny black claws glinted in the moonlight as I turned my paw, looking at the bottom. A wicked looking dew claw made me drop my head and sniff my paw.

'Shit,' I whispered in my mind as I lifted my head again.

Moving slowly to the full length mirror hanging from my bathroom door, I was stunned into stillness as I looked at myself.

Brilliant blue eyes stared back at me. The fur on my face was a soft pale white, while the fur between my eyes and on top of my body turned into a soft cream color that turned into a light red. A light strip of darker red ran down the length of my back. My legs were dusted with the medium toasted marshmallow color at the joints.

Suddenly feeling something brush over the back of my legs I snapped my head to the side as a growl rolled up my throat. My tail stopped moving and raised up high over my back into a high arch. My tail was stunning, it was so full and bushy. Slowly moving it back and forth I was hypnotized by the motion. A soft wind blew into my room and made my tail fluff up, as well as make my head shoot up.

A wonderful smell hit my nose and almost physically moved my body without a thought. Going to my window I stuck my head out of it. My mouth began to water as the scent of cooking meat filled the air. Struggling out of the small window I lifted my head and honed in on the smell. Running through the trees that flanked my house I broke out into a sprint. My stomach growled hungrily as I jumped over a small fence. Sliding to a stop I was face to face with a rather large german shepherd.

The male jumped up and growled threateningly, lowering his head as his hackles raised. Mirroring him I bared my teeth and took a confident step forward. He suddenly lunged forward and began to bark like crazy. Lunging forwards on instinct I had his neck between my jaws before I had time to think. The soft crunch of his neck and taste of his blood in my mouth made me stop. Although the taste of blood was incredible, I felt ice run through my veins as I realized what I had done.

Shouts made me turn and run as I began to freak out. I knew that dog. I had played with him just a few years ago when he was a puppy. Whenever I would walk by his house I would always stop to say hello to him. I had just killed one of the sweetest dogs I had ever met. My eyes burned as I shook my head and desperately tried to run away from myself.

I hadn't realised how far I had run until I nearly collapsed as I stopped running. Ragged breaths made me drop to the ground in defeat. Breathing deep I began to listen to the sounds around me. The wind moved through the trees and made them rustle against one another. Small animals slept in the trees around me. The sound of an owl in the distance made my ear twitch as I slowly came to terms with my predicament.

'Water,' was the first thing I thought of.

Closing my eyes I focused intently on the sounds around me. The soft sound of running water made my tail wag softly. Struggling to pull myself to my feet I began to plod through the thick woods. The smell of fermenting leaves and moist dirt filled my nose as I made my way to the small stream. My head was too heavy to lift as I was utterly exhausted, but I managed to navigate the woods relatively easily.

Nearly collapsing into the stream when I found it I struggled to try and drink at first. With a huff, I gave up trying to suck the water up into my mouth and settled for lapping up the water like a dog. My ears flattened against my skull as I became rather upset about my situation.

On the one hand, this was amazing, but on the other, what the actual shit was I going to do as a wolf? How was I going to make money?

'Maybe pull a wagon with how big I am.' I thought with a snort. I shook my head and turned from the water; walking with rather low spirits from the stream.

Dropping in a heap of fur under a small tree I let my eyes close as I desperately waiting to fall asleep. As I shifted to lay stretched out on my side I huffed softly, annoyed at myself for not being able to find the ever-elusive Sandman.

. . .

Sunlight woke me as it filled the woods around me. Feeling as if a thousand pound weight were on top of me I pushed myself up to sit. Yawning I crawled out of my small den. I had been stuck in my wolf form for nearly two months now, and although I missed my old life, I found the bright side of my little predicament rather quickly.

The world no longer rested on my shoulders. There was no pressure to do well at work to keep a crappy roof over my head. I didn't have to see the disappointed look in my parents' eyes as I once again had to ask them for help.

I was free.

And freedom had never felt so good.

Stretching out my front legs and shoulders first, I rocked back on my hind legs. The soft burn from straining the muscles felt good as I rocked my weight forward and extended my back legs one at a time. Finally ending my morning stretches with a rough shaking of my coat, I trotted down my hill and to the stream that awaited me below.

Two months of solitude had done nothing for my mind as I had a tendency to obsess and think of how I might be trapped as a seven hundred pound wolf for the rest of my life. But I didn't really mind, not really. The lack of stress was the main motivating factor to me just not giving a shit about being a wolf.

Reaching the stream I dropped my muzzle to the surface. Drinking deeply I focused on the here and now. Letting my senses open up to take in the world around me, I listened and smelled everything around me. The scent of salmon clung to the water while the scent of bear drifted over the breeze. The sound of the babbling stream nearly drowned out the soft sound I heard. It was as if a fast wind were moving through the trees, but in a straight line, and straight at me.

Leaping over the stream I turned to face whatever made the weird sound with my teeth bared and hackles raised high in warning. I narrowed my eyes at them as they moved almost silently through the woods. A sharp slice of fear made my blood run cold with ice, but I shook the feeling off as they came to a rather elegant stop before me.

A mere twenty feet separated us, but I was confident as always as I lowered my head and a deep growl rumbled deep in my chest. Three women and two men stood across from me. They were all stunningly beautiful, but they smelled as if they had been dunked in a perfume bottle. My nose wrinkled as I tried to sort out who smelled like what. The "people" seemed surprised to see me and looked to one another before a tall thin black haired man stepped forward. My growl cut that motion short as he rocked back on his heel and rejoined the others.

"I apologise. We did not realize the Quileute pack had sent one of their own so far north. If we had known we would have not hunted so far south. We came upon your scent and thought we would say hello." I cocked my head to the side and stopped growling. I didn't understand, there were others like me? I wasn't alone?

Sudden elation and fear ran through me as I shifted to a less hostile stance. The fur on my back settled down as I lifted my head and took a deep breath, letting their scents fill my nose. The scent of them almost made me cough, but they were so odd. But I wanted to understand what they were, and who they thought I was, so I stood my ground.

The man looked to the others before looking around the stream. Sniffing the air as the others had he looked back at me, confusion clear in his eyes. I had left several heavy scent trails around this stream, and by taking the same path almost everyday I had left distinctive pawprints in the damp soil. My ears folded back against my head as they all shifted into slightly defensive stances.

"You have been here for quite a while though, and by the smell of it, you have been alone." He paused and tilted his head a fraction of an inch to the side. "You are not part of the Quileute pack." He stated as the line of mysterious people all moved closer to one another, not dropping their defensive stances.

My hackles raised slowly and I lowered my head again, getting ready to battle whatever these people were. Barring my teeth I hardly had a moment to think before loud heartbeats and pounding feet filled my ears. Shifting my stance I nearly jumped out of my skin as I was surrounded by other massive wolves. At the front of the pack was a slim and sleek gray wolf.

I almost collapsed as she came to a stop before me. My whole world fell away as we looked into each others eyes. She was the center of everything now, and as I looked at her a soft whine slipped from me as I began to wag my tail. Slowly we moved as one and mirrored one another as we walked through the shallow stream and met in the middle. Lowering myself down to my belly I licked slowly at her muzzle, trying to relay my utter devotion to her. A mischievous twinkle lit in her eyes as she suddenly dropped into a play bow.

Launching herself over my body she bounded through the stream away from the wolves surrounding us. Following close at her heels we were soon sprinting full tilt through the woods. Leaving all the others behind us I lost myself in the smell of her. Crisp pine, clear water and the sweet but musky smell of arousal filled my nose as I nipped at her tail.

Whirling around to face me head on, I ran right into her. We tumbled over one another before she pinned me below her. A soft rumble rolled through her chest as she lowered her muzzle to mine.

My eyes popped wide as she shifted into a human above me. The scent of her arousal peaked as she moved to kneel next to me. Too excited to think I jumped up and knocked her down. Running my tongue over her breasts she gasped below me and knocked me off of her. Rolling on top of me she easily grabbed my scruff and pushed me to the ground. I whined softly as I rolled into my back, showing my snowy white belly to this wonderful woman. Her tanned caramel skin shown in the sunlight in stark contrast to my light fur. As she leaned over me I could get a proper look at he breasts. They were small but perky.

My own libido grew as I relaxed into her hold. I would do anything and everything she wanted.

"Look at me," she commanded above me. I pulled my eyes from her chest and melted into her eyes. She loosened her grip on me but I stayed put. Rocking back on her heels she parted her legs the slightest bit. My breath came faster as I twitched on the ground. I wanted so desperately to shove my muzzle into her sex. I wanted to hear her scream above me. I wanted to let everyone know she was mine.

She slowly ran a hand over my belly and sighed. Looking back up into my eyes a beautiful smile filled her face. Warmth filled my body and I sighed happily. My tail was once again going nuts. It swept back and forth relentlessly as I tried to contain my excitement.

I loved her. I didn't know her, but I loved her. Her scent, her hair, her skin. Everything.

I think she might have felt the same as she continued to stroke my belly, almost as lost in the motion as I was at the feel of her hand on me. She paused and looked back up at me, with a crooked smile she tilted her head to the side. I could see it in her eyes that she felt the same way I did. Whatever it was, was amazing.

"Are you going to shift back? Or shall I just keep petting you?" She asked coyley as she smiled flirtatiously down at me. Purking my ears I stared at her confused. I had never "shifted", but as I looked at her, I suddenly wanted to shift more than anything in the world.

I struggled at first, but with her keeping a steady hand on me I slowly began to find my 'inner human' again. With a gasp I sat up, shaking my head as my body hummed with barely contained energy. As I focused on the woman before me I realized that I was face to face with two very lovely looking breasts. I pressed my face between them as I wrapped my arms around this wonderful woman. Her arms fit snugly around me in return and tightened as she pressed her face into my hair to breath in my scent. I mirrored the action as I nuzzled her soft breasts. Laughing softly she leaned back and placed a finger under my chin.

Looking up at her with wide eyes I felt myself falling for her all over again. The heat in her eyes was simmering just below their surface, and as she dropped her eyes to my chest a soft blush darkened her cheeks. I watched entranced as the blush ran down to her chest and colored her light copper nipples a slight red. We both moaned at almost the same time as we shifted closer to one another. Looking back up into her eyes I pulled my legs beneath me and leaned towards her as she slipped her arms around me again.

Just as we were about to kiss there was a soft growl from the edge of the woods. We turned as one and pressed closer to one another, not wanting anyone else to see the others nakedness.

A big black wolf was standing awkwardly with his head turned slightly away from us. I growled as I vaguely felt his command to shift. Leah must have been unable to ignore the command because she shoved me behind her before she shifted into her wolf form. A fierce growl streamed from her throat as she stood protectively in front of me.

I turned to the side and felt the energy that I had been holding back take over once more. With a blink I was once more a wolf. Standing I ran my side against hers as she growled lowly at the male wolf. I stood at her shoulder as we continued to stare down the black wolf. The rest of the wolves streamed out of the wolves behind him. My hackles raised as I dropped my head down, poised to attack at a moments notice.

Suddenly I felt a tongue run over my ear. I looked up at the slim gray she-wolf and cocked my head to the side. Leaning into me she nudged her muzzle against mine. Licking me one last time she sat back on her haunches as the black wolf broke the ranks and stepped forward. As I stiffened by her side, the male walked slowly towards us.

'Can you hear me?' I pinned my ears to my skull and scrambled back as I heard him talk in my head. Fear ran through me as I nearly cowered behind the gray female at my side. She turned to me and growled lightly at the male. Shifting over me she nuzzled my cheek before she stood over me. Pressing her nose to my shoulder she pushed me to stand.

Turning back to the big male I stood pressed against her side as he once again tried to speak to me.

'How are you like us? You are not from our tribe.' He cocked his head to the side as he looked between myself and the gray wolf.

'I don't know.' Was all I could think before a mass of minds rushed into mine. With a gasp I fell to the ground, my legs having collapsed underneath myself. A high pitched whine left me as I struggled to think, let alone breath. The voices in my head quieted down after I looked up desperately at Leah.

'It's okay, i'll keep you safe.' was all she had to think for me to calm down. A wave of warmth spread through my body as my eyes fluttered closed.

'Leah. So beautiful.' Was all I could think before I gratefully passed out.

Written on Google Docs

Word Count- 3,167

Pages-8

Font- Verdana

Size-12


End file.
